Revenge is Sweet
by Angels Desire
Summary: When Ron cheats on Hermione, she finds comfort and friendship in the most unlikely person. HermionexDraco. Rated for language


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are used

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are used. They all belong to JK Rowling**

_These wounds won't seam to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fears_

It was the trio's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and as expected Hermione had been awarded the honour of being the Head Girl. However, that's where her luck ended when she found out that the Head Boy was none other than Draco Malfoy, and she would have to spend the rest of the year living in close proximity to him, sharing a common room and a bathroom. The first time Hermione had seen this she was very angry, but that anger quickly subsided when she had seen the common room and bathroom in question. The bath was the size of a small pool that had jets at the side of it, turning it into a Jacuzzi. The common room was huge with a huge couch in front of a gorgeous open fire and shelves of books everywhere.

At dinner that night Hermione told Harry, Ron and Ginny all about their quarters but it was clearly obvious that only Ginny and Harry shared her enthusiasm. Hermione and Ron had started dating at the end of sixth year and Ron was not happy that his girlfriend would be sharing living quarters with the play boy of Hogwarts.

"Don't worry so much Ron" Hermione said taking in Ron's disgruntled look, "You know you're the only one I love, and besides, I hate Malfoy as much as you do so what makes you think that I will ever have the urge to sleep with him"

"Still, you never know what Malfoy is capable of" Ron answered Hermione.

Hermione just laughed to herself at the thought that Malfoy would ever want a know-it-all Gryffindor such as herself. She smiled reassuringly at Ron and went back to talking to Ginny about the décor of her new living quarters. After dinner Hermione said goodnight to everyone, giving Ron a quick kiss, and left heading back to her room.

When she entered Draco was lying across the whole length of the couch reading one of the many books that lined the wall. He looked up when Hermione came in and registered the smile that was on her face.

"You and Weasley finally going at it Granger, because that's a 'I've been fucked' look if I saw one" Draco said, pulling Hermione out of her loved up state.

"Not that it's any of your business Malfoy but no I intend to save myself for marriage, I'm just in love that's all. However I can see how you would get those two looks mixed up seeing as though you're the male slut of Hogwarts and all", Hermione shot back sending him a death glare as she walked towards her bedroom door.

As quick as a flash Draco was up fro the couch and had Hermione trapped in the corner, his body preventing her from escaping him.

"Is that right Granger" Draco whispered in her ear "You want to experience those talents that got me labelled a slut first hand, I'd be happy to oblige if Weasley isn't up for the job".

"In your dreams Malfoy" Hermione answered pushing him roughly away from her and making a dash for her bedroom, locking the door when she got in there. She could faintly hear Draco chuckling to himself and silently cursing herself for letting him get to her and scare her like that.

The rest of the night Hermione stayed in her bedroom and only ventured out to go to the bathroom when she was absolutely sure that Draco was already in his own room. She really didn't want another run in with him tonight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Ron were discussing the fact that they had double potions with the Slytherins that morning when Hermione walked in and took her seat next to Ron, her mood clearly very black this morning.

"What's the matter with you this morning, you PMSing or something" Ron asked laughing to himself as he turned fully towards Hermione.

"What! Are you seriously asking me that question Ronald? My God can't you see that something has really upset me and instead of being a good boyfriend and comforting me, threatening to beat up the person who did this to me, you're asking stupid, insensitive questions like that. URGH!" Hermione yelled at Ron getting up again and storming out of the Great Hall and towards the potions room in the dungeons.

"That was not good mate" Harry said looking after Hermione, "come one lets go before we're late"

So Harry and Ron also got up and walked towards the dungeon also. When they got there Hermione was stood aside from the door and stormed straight into the room when the door opened, without looking once at the two boys just behind her. Once in the room, Snape immediately assigned partners for the potion they were to make and just like her luck, Hermione was partnered with the Head Boy. She walked over to his table where all of the ingredients were already there and sat down with a huff and began to chop up the ingredients with vigour.

"Woah! What did that beetroot ever do to you?" Draco said taking in Hermione's distressed state

"Shut it Malfoy! I'm in the mood for your shit today" Hermione snapped back.

"Touchy today aren't we, what's the matter Weasley get tired of waiting for you and found what he isn't getting from you elsewhere" Draco chuckled watching Hermione get even more worked up.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MALFOY!" Hermione yelled making everyone in the room turn towards in shock, including Snape.

"Miss Granger leave my class right now you fail this potion" Snape snarled at Hermione who got up and stormed out the room closely followed by Ron.

"Hermione what the hell was that? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings with my comment earlier are you alright" Ron asked wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close to his chest in a tight hug.

"Thanks Ron, that's all I needed" Hermione answered reaching up and kissing Ron, who deepened he kiss and backed her up into the alcove out of sight from everyone. He began to run his hands up her sides and unbuttoning her shirt, but when he got half way down Hermione stopped him and broke away from his embrace.

"I'm not ready Ron, I've told you that I want to wait until I'm married" Hermione said looking up at Ron.

"Yeah you told me that but I didn't think you were serious, I mean come on Hermione we've been dating for three months now and you hardly ever let me touch you" Ron answered.

"I know Ron I'm just not ready. I'll tell you what I'll think about it and we'll talk in a couple days time when I've had the time to really contemplate okay? That's the bet I can do" Hermione said hopefully as she searched Ron's eyes for any signs of acceptance.

"Fine" Ron said and walked back into the potions classroom whilst Hermione made her way back to her quarters, seeing as though she was no longer allowed back into her first class of the year. _'Great start'_ she thought to herself as she fell back onto the sofa.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Hermione as she was thinking of what Ron had said all day and contemplating whether she was ready to sleep with him or not. By ten o'clock that night, after her rounds, Hermione had decided that she would surprise Ron tonight and get it all over with. So she got up from the couch and walked to the Gryffindor common room thinking over what she was going to say when she finally got there.

As she reached the portrait hole her heart started to beat faster and her breathing became laboured as she thought of what she was about to do. She said the password and walked through into the common room and the sight that greeted her was not one that she had expected.

Ron was on the common room couch as naked as the day he was born, having sex with none other than Lavender Brown, one of her best girlfriends in Gryffindor. Her entrance hadn't seemed to have registered with them so Hermione picked up a book from the table and threw it at Ron's back.

"What the fuck is this Ron?" Hermione yelled causing Ron to scramble around frantically looking for his pants.

"It's not what it looks like 'Mione" Ron answered zipping up his pants and walking towards her.

"Oh really, because it looks like to me that you were fucking Lavender, one of my best friends, but I can see how this situation could be confusing, maybe your clothes just disappeared and you just fell on top of her. The writhing around was just trying to get off her was it?" Hermione yelled

"You can't blame me for going elsewhere Hermione, it's not like I was getting any off you and I have needs you know" Ron yelled back.

"How dare you blame this on me" Hermione snarled, slapping Ron hard across the face "if you would have waited you would have gotten some from tonight, now I'm glad I didn't give my virginity to a bastard like you. Go to hell both of you"

"Don't play that with me you weren't going to sleep with me tonight your just trying to get me to feel ashamed for what I've done" Hermione began to walk away as he said this but Ron caught her wrist wheeled her around and slapped her back. Hermione staggered backwards and Ron gasped at what he had just done, but before he could say anything Hermione and turned her back on them both and ran out, straight towards the Head common room.

When she finally got there she burst through the door and collapsed on the floor not caring if Draco was there or not. Draco was there though and looked utterly shocked at the scene in front of him and against his better judgement, jumped up and rushed towards her pulling her face up towards him so he could look at her.

"Oh my God" Draco gasped as he saw the already forming bruise on Hermione's cheek and eye "What the hell, did Weasley do this to you? I'm going to kill him, no man should ever hit a woman. What happened what did he do to you?" Draco questioned smoothing his thumb over her bruise gently make Hermione wince a little.

"How did you know? How did you know that he was cheating on me?" Hermione asked looking up at Draco briefly.

"What! He was actually cheating on you? I didn't know I was just saying that to get a rise from you, I honestly didn't know. But why did he hit you?" Draco asked, pain in his voice that he couldn't – even though he wanted to – control.

"I-I-I found him in the common room with L-l-lavender Brown they were going at it right there, and t-t-t-then I got angry and slapped him and then that made him a-a-angry and he blamed it all on me. When I tried to l-l-leave he wouldn't let me and that's when he h-h-hit me" Hermione stammered through her tears, "Why do you even c-c-care?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her onto his lap "How can you even ask that question? I mean we may not be the best of friends but come on even I can't stand men who hit women, especially beautiful women such as yourself", Draco answered combing his fingers through her hair as he said it.

Hermione looked up at him with confusion at how he was acting, "Why don't we make a fresh start and maybe we can become friends?" Hermione suggested looking up and Draco with hope.

"I'd like that"

"Me too"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A week later Hermione and Draco had become very good friends and were at that moment doing their last rounds for the night when they came across two people in an alcove kissing like they would never get the chance again.

"Come on guys move it along I don't want to have to take points away from you" Hermione said, waving her arm in the general direction of the common rooms. The two people looked directly at Hermione and Draco and upon seeing who they were Hermione gasped, turned around and ran back to her common room, not being able to look at either of them.

There in the alcove was Ron and Lavender, staring after Hermione as she ran down the hall. "Detention for both of you for two weeks with Professor Snape" Draco said to them both, turning around to leave and go after Hermione. He found her in their common room, sat on the couch and crying.

"Mia, come on don't let them get to you, they're winning if you do." Draco said sitting next to Hermione.

"Well what would you suggest I do? Every time I see them together it rips my heart to pieces all over again, I just wish he could feel that then maybe it wouldn't hurt as much." Hermione answered, drying her tears and looking up into the fire. "That's it! I just have to kiss someone right in front of Ron and let him know how it feels to see something like that. Wait though who would do that, it would have to be someone Ron really hated and I can't see Blaise or Theo doing that and ruining their reputation. Damn it, it was the perfect plan as well."

"It still is" Draco answered, "I'll do it, we can pretend we're dating and kiss right in front of Weasley, I mean who does he hate more than me right?"

"All right, thank you Draco, you don't know what you're doing for me"

And so it was settled, the next morning Hermione and Draco would reveal they're 'relationship' to the rest of the school, and not that she would admit it but Hermione was strangely excited about it. Little did she know Draco was as well, he was sitting in his room thinking about how he would actually get the chance to kiss her, even if it was to piss Weasley off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning rolled in and Hermione was waiting out in the common room for Draco, today was the day and she couldn't wait, but she didn't know exactly why she felt that way.

Draco came out of his room and smiled at Hermione warmly to reassure her the plan was still on. "You ready to tell the world of our love?" Draco laughed as he came to stand next to Hermione, taking her hand in his and interlacing their fingers.

Hermione giggled and looked up at Draco, "As ready as I'll ever be" Hermione answered as they walked towards the portrait hole.

They walked hand in hand through the deserted halls until they reached the doors of the great hall. They took a deep breath and walked in where everyone turned in shock of seeing the Gryffindor know-it-all and the Slytherin Sex-God holding hands. Draco abruptly tugged Hermione to him and lowered his lips to hers, joining them, after a while Draco decided to deepen the kiss and ran his tongue across Hermione's bottom lip and she opened her mouth welcoming him in. Their tongues battled for dominance until Hermione finally gave up the control to Draco and just melted into their kiss instead.

When they parted everyone was looking at them in shock, dead silence around the whole of the great hall, but then……

"WHAT THE FUCK! SHE'S MINE MALFOY, HOW DARE YOU KISS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE LIKE YOU ACTUALLY LOVE HER!" Ron bellowed across the entire room, Lavender tugging on his arm to try to get him to sit down.

"Now that's where you're wrong Weasley, how can she be the love of your life when you cheated on her with the slut o Hogwarts and slapped her blaming you for it." Draco said matter-of-factly, "and FYI I do love her that's maybe why it looked like it, she's my girlfriend now, have a good look at what you lost and get over it, because you are never getting her back. I'm never going to let her go like you did, I'm not that stupid".

"I love you" Draco said turning to Hermione "and I'm yours forever if you want me"

"I love you too" Hermione answered kissing him again "Oh and for future reference……..I'll always want you".


End file.
